powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Disappearing Act
"I am sick and tired of those Power Rangers!" said Dark Specter, "there has to be a way to defeat them! There ''has ''to be a way!" "I have an idea!" said Master Vile. "Okay," said Dark Specter, "what is it?" "I can use some magic to teleport all of the citizens of Reefside and Angel Grove to the Dark Dimension. The rangers all live there, and while they are in the Dark Dimension, we will have free reign to conquer the city!" said Master Vile. "I love it!" said Dark Specter, "Master Vile, do your worst!" "I will," said Master Vile, "trust me." At the time, Tommy was teaching his biology class, and he was teaching on the subject of genetics in dinosaurs. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were also in his class. Suddenly, the class and the entire city were transported to a dark dimension, including Tommy, Trent, Ethan, Kira, and Conner. Everyone began to panic. "Alright," asked Tommy, "what's going on?" "Whatever it is," said Kira, "I don't like it!" "Yeah!" said Conner, "and we can't morph with all of these people around!" "Man!" said Tommy. With everyone who has disappeared, the league of evil began proceeding to destroy the Earth. Hayley was the only one who was not taken by the transport. Hayley tried to contact them, but she couldn't. They did not answer, but she did not know why. So, she walked outside and went into the city and found that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" asked Hayley. All she saw was the villains who were destroying things. She then returned to Tommy's basement. "I have to do something and quickly!" said Hayley. Suddenly, someone came from Florida who was visiting family, and she returned to Reefside. She then gtot off of the bus and saw only choas. "What happened here?" said the young woman. Now, Tommy's house was near the bus drop off so she went inside looking for people. Hayley heard a thump in the upstairs, took a piece of wood for defense, and went to investigate it. After a short while, the young woman and Hayley saw each other. Hayley took a defensive stance. "Who are you?" asked Hayley. "My name's Maria Fernandez," said the young woman, "I can from Florida from my karate training. Your house was the first house I saw. What's going on here?" "I have a question," asked Hayley, "do you have a brother named Trent, with the same last name?" "Yes, I have a brother named Trent," said Maria, "why do you ask?" "I'll explain later," said Hayley, "right now, you are the only one who can help us!" "Me?" asked Maria, "what can I do?" "Just come with me," said Hayley. "Okay," said Maria. Maria and Hayley went down to Tommy's basement. Maria was astonished by the architecture of the base. "This place is amazing!" said Maria. "It sure is," said Hayley, "let me tell you the situation. The public and the other Power Rangers are trapped in another dimension in a holding cell. I just found that out. I need you to help me rescue them." "Me?" asked Maria, "what can I do?" "Listen to me," said Hayley, "I am giving you two pylons. You must set them 50 feet apart. Once they are 50 feet apart, they will self-activate and become a porthole. Once the porthole is open, the public and the Power Rangers will be able to go through it. Now, you may run into trouble, because the league of evil does not want you to set them free. That is why I am giving you the pink Dino ranger powers." "Me? A Power Ranger?" asked Maria, "I feel so honored!" "You will control the Stega Zord. You will have a Dino Blaster, and your chief weapon is the Stega Hammer," said Hayley. "Wow!" said Maria, "thanks!" Hayley gave Maria the two pylons. "Time is not on our side, so morph and get going!" said Hayley. "Right!" said Maria, "Dino thunder, power up!" She morphed into the pink ranger and went to Reefside Park. She was getting ready to place the pylons, but some Triptoids attacked her. She accidentally dropped the pylons. And some of the Triptoids stepped on one of the pylons and damaged it. Directly after that, the Triptoids returned to the base. Maria picked up the damaged pylon. She noticed that a few of the wires were only ajar. She figured that she was able to fix them. "I think I can fix these!" said Maria. Maria took the two wires and connected them. "Hope this works!" said Maria. Maria placed the two pylons 50 feet apart, and they formed a porthole. The public and the rangers saw the porthole, and they knew that the porthole was their ticket out of the dimension, so they all quickly climbed out of it. They found themselves in Reefside Park, and they thanked the pink ranger who rescued them. The public then went safely to their homes. Now, when Ethan, Trent, Tommy, Conner, and Kira came out, they wanted to find out who the pink ranger was. "Who are you?" asked Trent. Maria began to remove her helmet, and the others followed suit. "Trent," said Maria, "it's me, Maria; I'm your little sister!" Then, Trent and Maria tightly hugged each other, while the others looked on and smiled. Then, all six rangers went to Tommy's basement. "Welcome, Maria, or should I say, pink ranger," said Tommy, "now, as a ranger, there are a few rules that you need to follow. Fight fair. Work as a team. Don't use your powers for personal gain. And finally, keep your and others' identities as a secret. Can you do that?" "Yes, I can!" said Maria. "Then, welcome to the team!" said Tommy, "you are free to come and go as you please. But remember, as a ranger, you are always on duty!" "Now, Trent," said Tommy, "you don't mind having a partner in the Dino Stegazord, don't you?" "I have no problem with it," said Trent. Maria smiled, then the others smiled. "Then, that's all that I have to say!" said Tommy. "Come on., Maria," said Trent, "we have some catching up to do!" Maria and Trent went to downtown Reefside and began to enjoy themselves together.